


Seed Brothers Headcanons

by Badi_otaku



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Breeding, Daydreaming, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Jealousy, Pregnancy, argument, daily life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: A bunch of headcanons about the Seed borthers and the reader.





	1. After they made love to you

**Jacob:** He likes when you lay on your side close to him, resting your head on his upper arm and a hand on his naked chest as he pets your hair and ever so lightly and slowly scratches behind your ear, sometimes stopping to pull your hair off your face so he can continue staring at you. You usually stay like that for hours before falling asleep and every time, you take the exact same position, it’s reassuring for him to know you’re here, because your mere presence, the lightest weight of your head on his bicep is soothing to him.

**Joseph:** After showing his love to you, he likes to pull you close to him and make you lay your head on his chest so you can listen to his raging heartbeat, another proof of his undying love for you. Sometimes he would talk about God, love, family, but sometimes he likes to stay silent. And other times he’ll give you some kind of cheesy line, saying that his heartbeat is like his love for you, that it’s strong and deep and that the day it’ll stop will be the day of his death. And you smile every time.

**John:** He usually wants these moment to never end so as soon as you’re both done, panting and sweating, he lies on his side pulling you close to spoon you, gently wrapping an arm around your waist. He then buries his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply, taking in the sent of your soap and sweat. From time to time, he’ll lay a kiss on your neck or shoulder, making your smile and sometimes giggle like a school girl. He likes to make you giggle, because nobody but him can make you, and you love it.


	2. During your pregnancy

**Jacob:** He loves to make love to you while you’re on all fours before him, legs spread open, pussy wet and ready for him. He’ll be gentle, afraid of hurting the baby in any way but he’ll whisper dirty things in your ear, saying how you feel so good around him, that you’re all his and how he loves to see your belly round with his pup, all this while gently stroking the smooth skin of your round stomach with his big, calloused hands.

**Joseph:** During your pregnancy, Joseph will treat you like you are the most precious thing in the world, the one to carry his child, his legacy. He’ll do anything for you, help you with everything and even give you baths and put you to bed. He’ll always be gentle when touching you, saying that God choose you to carry his legacy. He’ll talk about his first child with you, saying that it happened too soon and that now was the perfect time, and that it was all in God’s plan, all along. And he won’t stop telling you how much he’s happy to be with you now, how much he trusts you with this mission. He’s not afraid, he has faith in God’s plan.

**John:** He never thought himself capable of loving someone as much as he loved you in this moment. He’s quite fascinated by the process, too. He can’t quite wrap his head around the fact that a human is growing inside you. He knew about that before, of course, but now it seems so real, so close. He won’t stop pressing his ear to your rounding belly, trying to hear the baby, to feel it move, even in the first months, when you tell him it’s useless, that it’s too soon. You’d never seen this look on his face before, a look of impatience, excitement, euphoria… And sometimes you wonder who the real child is.


	3. Sunday Mornings

**Jacob:** He wakes up early and most of the time he leaves you to train and take care of his judges. Sometimes he’ll come back before you wake up and cuddle with you for a little bit before you both get ready for Joseph’s sermon. Sometimes, you’ll wake up with him and join him for a run or a walk with one of his Judges.

**Joseph:** He likes to wake up very early on Sundays (like any other day, actually) to get prepared for his sermon. He’ll get up silently at the crack of dawn, laying a gentle kiss on your forehead before heading outside to think. Then he’ll get ready and when his pristine white shirt and yellow aviators are on, he’ll wake you up slowly, quietly calling for you.

**John:** He likes to stay in bed as long as he can. And you like that too. You’ll mostly cuddle and sometimes talk. Most of the time you’ll end up making love for an hour or two, a slow and gentle love. And when you wake up again and you realize you’re already late, you both jump out of bed, hurrying to the bathroom and closet to get ready, laughing and smiling at each other. If only Joseph knew…


	4. When you tell them you're pregnant

**Jacob:** You’re standing still in front of him as you tell him the new. For an instant, you think he’s upset, angry as he runs a hand down his face, closing his eyes. You watch him intently as his hand settles on his mouth, pinching his nose slightly and open his eyes to look at you. And you see them, the tears welling up in his eyes and the loving smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He immediately takes you into a tight embrace, laying his hand on the back of your head as you cling to his army jacket. He couldn’t be happier than in this moment. He thought he’d never have the chance to experience that, he thought he’d never have a family of his own, because no one would want a broken soldier… But you did.

**Joseph:** He immediately sinks to his knees before you as he hears the new. He pulls you close to him, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing his head to your stomach. He murmurs things into the fabric of your shirt as you cradle his head. He squeezes his eyes shut, tears start dripping from them, soaking into your shirt. He thanks the Lord over and over, he prays. And he thanks you, squeezing you tight in his arms, he never wants to let go. You’re his miracle, his gift from God, he’s never letting you go.

**John:** He swallows and advert his eyes as you tell him, taking a slow step forward. You watch him in silence. Confusion, fear and panic pass through his bright blue eyes as millions of questions pop into his head. He looks up at you suddenly, breathing fast, eyes wide open, going back and forth between yours as he leans back a little. Before he can start shaking his head, you pull into a warm hug, telling him that everything is gonna be okay, that you’re gonna make it through, that _he_ ’s gonna make it. And tears form in his eyes as he responds to your embrace. Fear starts to fade slowly, hope taking its place. He holds you tighter. There’s still hope for him, Joseph was right…


	5. Initiating sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested on Tumblr. If you have any idea for a headcanon, don't hesitate to let me know, I'll be happy to help!

**Jacob:** Wherever you are, in the bedroom, in the compound or in the forest, he’ll approach you from behind and wrap his arms tightly around your waist, burying his face in the crook of your neck. He’ll take a deep breath of your scent and start grunting and rubbing his hips against yours, making you feel just how hard you make him.

**Joseph:** He only ever kisses you on the cheek, the forehead or the hand, so when he starts laying a trail of wet kisses down your neck or to your mouth, you know exactly what he wants. He’ll go slow at first, waiting for you to respond so he can be sure you want it too and start whispering sweet things to your ear, saying how much he loves you, and how bad he wants to show it to you.

**John:** He’ll pull you close to him with force or pin you against a wall and start kissing you hungrily, as if his life depended on it. You’ll immediately respond to his touch. His hands roam your body, creeping into your clothing, touching and grabbing any flesh that is exposed to them. Then he’ll start grinding against you, speaking dirty things to you, he especially likes enumerating all the nasty things he’s intending to do to you.


	6. Arguing with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally made myself cry when writing the last one (don’t listen to ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ as you read it...)

**Jacob:** You both usually stay pretty calm during your arguments, trying to be rational and not let your feelings take the upper hand. But it sometimes quickly escalates and you simply can’t stand the sight of him anymore. When that happens you’ll shout at him, screaming and throwing insults at him. He’ll try to stay calm, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at you, but it’ll only make you angrier and when you finally explode, you demand that he takes what’s his and leaves. Only then, he’ll start moving, uncrossing his arms and approaching you slowly before grabbing you and throwing you onto his shoulders, proceeding to walk out the door.

**Joseph:** Joseph stays infuriatingly calm as you yell at him, still calling you ‘my love’ and saying that violence is not the solution, that your wrath has taken over your rationality and that it is still time for you to calm down and talk. That is, to you, even more infuriating. But for some reason, you’ll start staring at his eyes in the middle of your argument, suddenly stopping and even forgetting what you were about to say and just thinking that all this is useless. You don’t even know why you’re yelling at him, and you don’t want to yell at him anymore. Then he’ll reach out to you with his hand, his lips curving into a soft, loving smile. And you’ll take it, pressing yourself to his chest, saying that you’re sorry. He’ll tell you that all is forgiven as he caresses your hair, laying a kiss on the top of your head.

**John:** Your fights always get quickly out of hand and you found yourselves yelling at each other, screaming and saying things you both don’t think. Especially John, he’s particularly quick to lose control of his emotions and becomes purely mean to you, sometimes threatening you of harm. When that happens, you found yourself dumbfounded, standing still with your arm still raised, clutching the plate you were about to throw. Your eyes will widen slightly and you’ll gently put the object down, staring at him. When he realizes what he just said to you, he’ll immediately go completely still, his eyes widening with fear and he sometimes starts crying as he is reminded of the monster he’s become. Then he’ll get angry at himself, afraid of losing you and when you see his face fall apart under the chaos that’s wrecking his head, you’ll run to him and hold him as tight as you can as he cries in the crook of your neck, apologizing to you over and over with a broken voice.


	7. Watching their cum drip out of you

**Jacob:** He loves to cum inside you, whether you let him or not. He knows that no matter what your answer is, you’ll take it and you’ll love it. He likes to breed you, forcing you on all fours and pumping you full of his cum. And sometimes, after he finishes he likes to sit back, gently patting the side of your thigh to let you know you have to lay down on your side, curled up slightly, legs pressed together so he can look at his thick cum oozing out of your cunt. Sometimes, he’ll kneel beside you on the bed and finger you, fucking his cum back into you, telling you what a good girl you are as you ride another orgasm.

**Joseph:** This is not a secret; Joseph wants to have a child with you. You’re the one God sent to him to carry his legacy and for this reason, he always comes inside you. And you’re more than okay with that, you love Joseph more than anything in the world and all you want is to make him happy. You never really thought of Joseph as a man having a lot of kinks, if any, but you noticed that sometimes, he likes to watch you as you come undone underneath him, his gaze traveling down to the space between your bodies to watch your throbbing cunt take his seed as he comes, watching it leak out as he keeps on moving. After that, he’ll always stay inside you for a bit, cradling your body in his arms, thanking you for being so good to him.

**John:** After you both came and no matter the position you were in, you’ll end up lying down before him and he’ll spread your legs gently. He’ll watch you intently, his eyes going back and forth between your face and your pussy as his cum seeps out of you and onto the white linens. Then, his grip around your thigh will tighten and he’ll smirk, telling you what a dirty girl you are before making you clean up your mess, licking his cum off the sheets. He’ll make sure you swallow it, tugging on your ponytail so you’re looking at him straight in the eyes as you don’t let a single drop of his hot seed go to waste.


	8. The first time they told you ‘I love you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing things that make me cry?!

**Jacob:** This was right after you made love. Your body was partly resting on his, one leg hooked around his, your hand flat on his chest, your fingers entangling in his red hairs. You head was resting just below his chin and you were breathing in his scent as you came down from your high. He moved slightly, wrapping his arm around your waist, kissing the top of your head and murmured the words into your hair. “Love you, kitten.”

**Joseph:** The first time he spoke those words to you, it wasn’t in the context of a romantic relationship. The Father loved _all_ of you and he didn’t keep himself from saying it and repeating it, every conversation, every sermon… But the first time he said it to you, just you, in the way that a lover says it, that relationship was very new. But already he knew. “God made you for me, I love you,” he said, cupping your face with both his hands, pressing his forehead to yours before tilting his head back a little to touch your lips with his, you responded immediately, the both of you closing your eyes as you started kissing lazily.

**John:** You were both known to have the most violent and explosive arguments, and this was right after one of them. But this time, it was bad, really bad. It went as far as you telling him that he could leave right then, that you’d both be better off without each other and he went silent and stared at you with his bright blue eyes, sad and afraid. And the words came out as a question, his brows furrowed in thought, uncertain. “But I love you…”


	9. When they see you flirt with someone and get jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mixed two requests for this one, hope you don’t mind...

**Jacob:** He knows you’re his and that, no matter what, you’ll never betray him. If he hears the guy talk, he’ll sometimes laugh, knowing all too well that’s not the way you like to be treated. Only _he_ knows. But he can’t control his anger when he sees someone being all flirty with you. He’ll quickly approach the two of you and you’ll politely apologize to the person you’re talking to before Jacob reaches you, wrapping a strong arm around your waist and asking if there’s a problem. The person will start stammering and end up excusing themselves and walk away rapidly. You’ll sigh at Jacob’s show of possessiveness and escape his grip to walk to his truck. “You love it,” he’ll state matter-of-factly and you won’t be able to contain your smile, even by biting you upper lip and crossing your arms. It’ll make him laugh.

**Joseph:** Envy and wrath are both sins, and Joseph never wishes to indulge in any of them. Yes, he can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy when he sees you talk to someone in this way, but he trusts you and he knows he doesn’t have to worry. He watches you closely, though and when the conversation gets to a certain point, it’ll make you slightly uncomfortable and you’ll look for comfort in his gaze, scanning the place with your eyes to make contact with his. He'll smile lovingly to you and tilt his head forward ever so slightly. He trusts you.

**John:** He’ll quickly start to get angry, shifting on his legs and shaking his fingers as he watches you from a distance. What enrages him is the fact that someone, who knows perfectly that you’re his, is addressing you in such a way. But what angers him the most is that he can clearly see that this person makes you uncomfortable. He’ll start walking towards you with quick strides, his coat dramatically waving behind him. When he starts his walk, you know he’s already on the brink so you quickly excuse yourself and meet him halfway. His eyes will be fixed on the person as you cup his elbow with your hand and gently wrap your other hand around his, leading him to his truck so you can both get home and calmly talk about it. The ride is silent until he lets out a weak apology. You’ll smile, taking his hand in yours again and squeezing ever so slightly.


	10. When they masturbate

**Jacob:** Every day, Jacob works hard for Joseph and project, so when he can, he likes to take a break, take some time for himself. Most of the time he’ll find you wherever you are in the center and fuck you hard against a desk, a wall or a cage. But if you’re not around, he’ll go back in his office and slump onto his chair, sighing heavily as he takes himself out of his pants. He’ll sit back and start pleasuring himself, thinking of all the things he would do to you if you were in here with him. He’ll groan and chuckle, thinking of you on your hands and knees before him, begging for attention and praise. He’ll mumble praises and pet names that will sometimes reach your ears as you walk by his office. When that happens, you’ll slide through the door, locking it and join him at his desk. He’ll stare at you with a smirk playing on his lips as you bend over, dutifully baring yourself to him. He’ll stand up behind you and lay his hand flat on your back to press you down into the wooden surface of the desk as his hand strokes faster. And when he’s on the very edge, he’ll slide inside you with one powerful thrust and pump his hot seed into you and stay still for a few minutes, praising you for taking all of him.

**Joseph:** Lust is a sin, Joseph knows it, but when you’re not here and that all he needs is to feel your gentle touch and hear your sweet voice, he can’t help it, and his longing turns into lust. He’ll lie down on his bed and slide his right hand into his jean, whispering prayers and begging for the strength to resist his temptation. He’ll caress himself slowly, feeling his length grow hard under his fingertips. He’ll think of you while touching himself, closing his eyes as if it could hide him from the eyes of God. But he knows He’s watching, and he knows He’s judging him. So, when he finally finds the strength in him, he’ll take his hand out, lay it on his stomach and wait for his desire to subside, whispering words of prayer under his breath.

**John:** John is loud during sex, and his times alone are no exception. He’ll moan your name sometimes but he’ll mainly let out strangled cries when his pleasure intensifies. He’ll think of you and about all sorts of nasty things he could do to you, bucking his hips into his hands to try and get as much friction as possible. He’ll start panting and sweating, running his free hand in his hair and pulling slightly on it. He’ll let out a loud cry of pure pleasure as he comes, spilling his cum on his stomach as his muscles clench uncontrollably. He’ll stay immobile then, his right hand still in his hair, his lungs frantically trying to take air in. He’ll murmur quiet prayers, praying for forgiveness, praying for his soul.


End file.
